I Never Wanted To Be A Hero
by PigeonWings
Summary: Five years before FFVII begins, 11 year old Yuffie experiences a life changing event.


I Never Wanted to Be a Hero

## I Never Wanted To Be a Hero

Author's Notes: Wow, lately I've really been in an FF7 fanfic mood! Guess it's because I'm all excited about FF8 coming out. I know Yuffie isn't exactly the most popular, but I believe that all the FF7 characters have a pre-FF7 story- but I never see any about Yuffie! So I thought I'd take a crack at writing one. Be warned, Yuffie is much nicer in this story than in FF7, mostly because she is young and naive. I hope you like it! 

************************************* 

"All right Yuffie, practice is over!" her instructor called. Yuffie, although only 11, was in intensive training in martial arts, or "Ninja skills," as she called it. To Lord Godo's surprise, his daughter was extremely talented, hardworking, and could beat all the boys. 

"Thank you, Sensei," she said, bowing. 

"Yuffie, I need to ask you a favor. After resting for a few minutes, could you come meet with me and your father in the back room?" 

"Sure thing!" she shouted, trotting away. She was extremely naive for her age and loved life, especially since her father spoiled her. Her mother tried to stop the treatment but was hardly a force in Yuffie's life. Her devotion was to Godo, and Godo only. After taking a few drinks of water, she headed to the back room. 

Her father, teacher, and another strange man were sitting at a table. The man she didn't know stood up. "Good morning Yuffie, my name is Sephiroth," she said to her, stretching his hand out. 

She shook it, and shook it with enthusiasm. "I'm Yuffie." 

"Your father tells me you are probably dying to find out why you were called here." 

Yuffie nodded. To be called to the back room was an unusual thing, and it usually meant something big was going to happen. 

"Well," he began, "As you may know, I am a Shrina's top fighter in the division, SOLDIER. I have been observing you the past few weeks. You are quite the little fighter. I am very impressed." 

"Thank you," Yuffie interjected. 

"Anyway, I have something to ask of you. I would like you to move to Midgar with me and enter a special training program." 

"And not just an ordinary training program!" Lord Godo exclaimed. 

"Indeed the case," said Sephiroth smoothly, "You see, people who enter this program eventually enter SOLDIER, First Class! Although 99% of out participants are boys, we would welcome you in." 

Yuffie's eyes fell. "But- but I am only 11. So far away from home, such brutal training! I don't know if I could take it." 

"But Yuffie, think of the opportunity," her teacher said. "Sephiroth has to leave immediately for a mission in Nibelheim, along with another fine first class SOLDIER, named Zack, and two Shinra guards, named Cloud Strife and Aaron Jonesboro. He was hoping you could join him for getting the feel of being a SOLDIER." 

"But I want to stay here!" she pleaded. 

"Yuffie, you will go, and that is FINAL!" yelled Godo. 

"But what about the Pagoda? And Wutai? I want to stay here and help Wutai, not be some geek in a suit in a pawn company!" 

"Yuffie-" Sephiroth began 

"SUCK IT!" she called, running out of the building and shocking the three men.   


After running all the way home, Yuffie, stopped at the door and breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that if she told her mother, she would smile comfortingly and brush her hair. For once, that thought seemed appealing. 

But what she saw was not exactly what she had been expecting. There, in the middle of the floor, lay her mother in a pool of blood, a shuriken stuck through her heart. Next toher was a note. Stunned, Yuffie picked it up. It read: 

Dearest Yuffie,   
I am sorry I had to leave this world, but I felt little need to stay. Nothing I say influences you, and I have lost all my life to Godo's tyranny. I hope that you, my only child, will respect my last words. You, with your supreme fighting skills, must turn Wutai back into what it used to be, a fighting town. I have given you a parting gift, devices known as materia, which I have kept from your father. Learn to use this, and you will eventually become powerful. And remember, always do what is right, in the name of Wutai!   
Love always,   
Mother. 

After reading it, Yuffie burst into tears. She knew her mother was right, and she knew she shouldn't have neglected her. If her mother's last wishes were for her to protect Wutai and turn it into a respected, feared town, she would. 

But she knew if she stayed, she would be sent to Midgar and into training to become a SOLDIER. She didn't want that, only to be her mother's daughter. She picked up the materia and examined it. It looked extremely powerful. She took it and placed it in her pocket. If materia is this precious to Wutai, I will steal more of it! she thought. 

Finally, Yuffie took a look at the shuriken. She had been trained to use this weapon in her ninja skills class. After deciding her mother would understand, she pulled the shuriken out of her mother's body and went on her way. 

Although Yuffie knew that she had to leave, she knew she would come back and help Wutai. Nothing would prevent her from fulfilling her dead, neglected mother's wish. She would never listen to her father again. 

But as she left, a disturbing thought passed through her mind. Why did she feel like she would see Sephiroth again? And why did the name Cloud sound creepy? And why did she feel like she'd be back to Wutai sooner then she had planned? Yuffie brushed the thoughts away and got ready for her new life. 

Little did she knew, her fears would come true, five years later. 

THE END


End file.
